1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to a method of controlling a device based on eye movements and a device for performing the method, and more particularly, to a method of controlling a device by blinking an eye of a user and a device for performing the method.
2. Description of Related Art
A mouse is a computer input device that operates such that when the mouse is moved, a cursor on a display screen also moves, and when a mouse button is pressed, a command is executed. Due to this relatively simple usage, a mouse is widely used as an input device along with a keyboard for inputting commands.
A mouse is classified into a ball mouse, an optical mouse, and a gyroscopic mouse (air mouse) according to a driving method thereof. A ball mouse is a type of a mechanical mouse which includes a small ball that is rolled to move a cursor in corresponding directions and distances. However, foreign substances can attach to the ball causing the sensitivity of the ball mouse to be reduced.
In an optical mouse, light is emitted from an optical sensor mounted on the bottom of the optical mouse to sense motion changes of the optical mouse according to the reflected light. The optical mouse is currently the most popularly used mouse. The optical mouse is classified into an optical mouse, a laser mouse, and a blue track mouse according to a sensor thereof.
A gyroscopic mouse is a mouse which does not require ground contact. The gyroscopic mouse includes a gyroscopic sensor to sense three-dimensional (3D) motions in the X, Y, and Z axes according to an inclination of the gyroscopic mouse. A wireless type gyroscopic mouse has recently been introduced. The gyroscopic mouse is also referred to as an “air mouse” because it can be used in the air.
However, it is difficult for people with motion disabilities to use any of the above-mentioned mice as an input device. Accordingly, an eye mouse has been developed. An eye mouse is a special mouse which may be used by disabled people, and which is designed to move a computer cursor according to the motion of pupils.